A conventional fine particle diffusion device is disclosed in patent document 1. In the conventional fine particle diffusion device, a blower fan is provided within an enclosure in which an outlet is opened in its front surface, and the blower fan and the outlet are coupled to each other by an air blow path. A fine particle generation device for generating ions that are fine particles is arranged within the air blow path.
An air current generated by the blower fan flows in the air flow path, and the air current containing the fine particles generated by the fine particle generation device is discharged through the outlet. The air flow path is formed to extend in the lateral direction, and the air current discharged through the outlet extends in the lateral direction, with the result that the fine particles are diffused into a living room. In this way, positive ions and negative ions are supplied to the living room, and thus it is possible to kill airborne bacteria within the living room.
Patent document 1 also discloses a configuration in which an air flow path that is divided into upper and lower portions is included (see FIG. 20). In this configuration, fine particles are discharged through an outlet such that they extend in the vertical direction. Thus, the fine particles are diffused into a living room such that they extend from top to bottom within the living room.